


Merlin’s Mornings

by Doxinada



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxinada/pseuds/Doxinada
Summary: “Gods, I’m in love with you.”“What?”“I said, I’m going to sell you to the zoo.”





	Merlin’s Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written a bunch of drabbles like this so I thought I’d start posting some. This one is based on a tumblr prompt but I can’t for the life of me find it. (Sorry!)  
If you like it, leave kudos, comment with feedback etc. etc. :)

Arthur watched Merlin as he drank his coffee, leaning over some book, on the opposite end of the couch. There was such an immaculate concentration set on his face, his eyes racing back and forth on the page, not daring to skip even a word.

Arthur had his phone in his lap, to make it look like he wasn’t watching his boyfriend like it was the last time he’d ever see him, but he doubted Merlin would have noticed anyway.

He took another long drink of his coffee, going too fast and spilling it down his chin, then quickly trying to catch it before it dropped down onto the sweater he was wearing—which was Arthur’s, and which was far too big for him. In his panic, his book fell off the arm of the couch and his coffee very nearly followed. 

Arthur finally broke, a smile splitting his face and a laugh huffing out his nose, and words spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

“Gods, I’m in love with you.”

Merlin’s eyes darted up, met Arthur’s, halfway falling off the couch as he leaned over to retrieve his book. “What?”

“I said, I’m going to sell you to the zoo,” Arthur supplied, but the fondness was still in his eyes.


End file.
